I See Right Through You
by MadamBlack23
Summary: Mina listened to her parents last panting breaths of life. Now that her parents were dead, John decides to have her live with Sherlock and him for particular reasons. Mina just wants the man that murder her parents to be found. With the help of Mr. Sherlock Holmes maybe that isn't so impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

Screams were not all I could hear; screams and the sickening crunch of bones. It was probably a foot being driven into my father's chest. I also heard the squelch of blood being sloshed onto the floor; that was my mother's leg being cut open causing her blood to spill. I could smell the metallic smell, like a shiny penny, in the air, but not only that. I could smell the burnt flesh and hair wafting through the air filling my nostrils. I would have been screaming, but my throat hurt so much from the smoke. I coughed and coughed, trying to utter my last words to my parents, but it was useless.

"I love you, Mina!" My father's voice broke my haze and I looked in the direction of him.

"Mommy loves you to-AHHH!" Mother's sentence was cut short by the sound of her scream and the slamming of something hard upon her. I could feel tears leaking from my eyes.

"I love you too." I choked out with difficulty. I listened to my parents last screams and choked breaths. I could feel the tears running freely down my cheeks now. Soon there were the heavy footsteps of a man approaching.

"Aw, little blind girl want some attention?" The man said with a deep British accent, "don't worry, I'll give you all the attention you need!" I didn't scream when I felt my dress being hiked up. Nor did I when I felt my panties being ripped off. Not even when I felt something being forcibly shoved inside of me. I just laid there and let it happen. What was I suppose to do? Fight him off? Try to escape? Get help for my parents. No, there was nothing I could do. All I knew was that my parents were dead and I would never be able to hear their sweet voices again.

**My first Sherlock fic! I just started watching Sherlock and I'm in love with it. Reviews would be nice. Reviews tell me that I'm a good writer and should keep writing. Thanks again for reading and hope you have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. **

Ticking! All I could hear was the ticking. It was the steady, rhythmic sound that made my head pound. Pacing back and forth, to and fro, right, left. I finally felt my last string clipped.

"John, I need some, get me some!" I shouted at the said man sitting in his respective chair.

"You've been good Sherlock. Don't ruin it now. Remember cold turkey."

"Ah! Nicotine! I need nicotine! Mrs. Hudson!" Diving towards the fireplace I started to riffle through the stacks of papers lying there.

"Really, Sherlock, you're being foolish!" John said folding his paper and setting it in his lap.

"Foolish! No! To be foolish I would be lacking sense and you see I'm always lacking sense, so that makes me foolish all the time!"

"Sherlock, did you call!?" Mrs. Hudson called as she walked through the door.

"Yes! What took you so long! Did that stupid hip give you trouble on the stairs?!"

"Sherlock!" John chastised.

"Oh, whatever, the question is where have you got my cigarettes? I shouted and gripping her by the shoulders. She was about to reply when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll go get it!" Mrs. Hudson said scurrying out of the room. Moving towards the window I saw the familiar cop car of Lestrade.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go!" John said standing. I smiled and hurried out the door and down the stairs to find Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson chatting. Once Lestrade saw me his smile and his nice pleasantries dropped.

"A case I deduce." He nodded, turned, and moved out the door. It was only until both John and I were in the black cabby, door shut, and car driving that Lestrade started to speak.

"There've been two murders on a cargo ship."

"The case is different and that's why you called me?" I asked.

"Yes." I nodded and watched as night life flew pass me. Soon the familiar lights of cop cars came into view. The whole area was surrounded by caution tape and officers. The car stopped, and got out, only to find Sergeant Donovan and Anderson standing and talking near the boat. I made my way across the deck only to hear Donovan hiss.

"The freaks here!" I didn't pay them any attention because I was too busy focusing on the case. As I stepped into the ship my nose was assaulted by an assortment of smells. Burned hair and flesh, salt, and mold. As I came to a small room the smell of drying blood became more prominent. When I stepped into the room I was not expecting it to shock me. The two bodies of a man and woman, both presumably, married from the looks of the identical wedding bands were brutally murdered. I heard John approaching and looked up just in time to see him gag.

"Jesus! Sherlock, look at them!" He said pointing at their bodies.

"I know." I said creeping around the edges of the scene.

"Found anything?" Lestrade asked making his presence known. I looked in his direction, but noticed something on the floor behind him. Standing, I walked in his direction, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I passed him and crouched down towards the floor. Picking up a pair of black lace panties I looked over my shoulder at Lestrade.

"There was another victim?" I asked. Lestrade nodded and started to moved towards the exit. I followed him to an ambulance and found Donovan and Anderson talking to a girl covered in a large blanket. Her head was down and she was not paying any attention to them. Lestrade stepped up to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Mina…you're going to be alright." Lestrade put his hand on her knee, but not a second later the girl slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Mina screamed looking up at Lestrade. The first thing I noticed about her was the red and purple bruises on her neck and face. Next, I noticed her busted lip. The last thing I noticed her eyes. They were a milky blue.

"You're blind." I spoke. Her head snapped towards me and she glared.

"Yes, asshole, thanks for stating the obvious!" I raise an eyebrow at the insult, but said nothing.

"Mina! We're trying to help you!" Lestrade yelled at her upset from her insult although I didn't know why.

"Help me! You would have helped me a lot more two hours ago! That would have made a difference that would have saved my parents!" She hissed with venom.

"Mina…you're in shock." John, ever the doctor, said trying to calm the girl down. She opened her mouth like she was going to retort, but closed it. All of a sudden she started to mumble under her breath at a speed not quite unlike me.

"Lestrade I think she's going a bit crazy." Anderson spoke stupidly. I rolled my eyes and stared at the girl.

"She was just mumbling to herself about why the murderer killed her parents and not her. Why the murderer raped her and not her mother. Why they were so brutally killed." Mina looked up at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Ho-"

"Those are all the questions I was asking." I said shrugging, "and I heard you too. Next time I would suggest when you are talking to yourself you should talk faster and quieter." Mina smirked and stood up. Crossing the small distance between us she stood in front of me and smiled.

"You're very smart. Who are you?" Donovan and Anderson both grunted with laughter. Mina turned towards them and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked.

Donovan was first to speak, " Sherlock Holmes? Smart? More like psychotic!" I was about to correct her when Mina spoke up.

"Sherlock Holmes! No wonder. Now it makes sense!" She didn't pay Donovan or Anderson attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Donovan shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh were you? It was more like an annoying buzzing. Have you ever heard yourself speak? Mina asked smiling at Donovan.

"Why you!" Donovan said raising her hand and was about to strike Mina, but she somehow avoided the attack by sidestepping her. Donovan let out a surprised noise.

"Okay! Stop! Stop it both of you!" Lestrade yelled. Mina held up her hands in surrender.

"Wait, do you have anyone who can watch you?" John asked urgently. Mina shook her head.

"No one!" John sighed and put a hand to his head, "then Detective Inspector Lestrade should have a unit watched over you for now." John said turning to Lestrade. Lestrade's mouth opened in shock.

"Why?!" Lestrade asked staring at John. John put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What if Mina hurt herself? If she did then it would be on the Scotland Yard's head because they let a girl who's blinde, after her parents were just murder, go home by herself."

"Excuse me, I'm still here." Mina said trying to jump into the conversation.

"Yes, but I can't just give her a squad. All my squads are here!" John again sighed, "why doesn't she stay with you guys." My head snapped up at this and I was about to decline.

"Okay." John agreed.

"What?" I asked looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Sherlock, she will stay with us. I'm a doctor and I'm not going to let this girl stay alone until she can have family come out and help her.

"Excuse me!" Mina yelled gaining our attentions again, "I can speak for myself!"

"No, you can't. I'm a doctor and I'm telling you, you are to stay with us!" He sternly spoke. Mina opened her mouth, "would your mother want you staying alone without them?" Mina shut her mouth in response, "Good, it's settled then." John clasped his hands together.

"Fine. I'll stay with you guys, but first I need to stop by my house." She told us.

"Yes, of course." John agreed.

"Oh and I need one more thing. Does this ambulance have any undergarments for women? I kind of misplaced mine." She said.

"Ah." I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out her panties and handed them towards Mina. She seemed confused by my sound and look in my direction, but didn't know what was in front of her. I took her hands and pushed the fabric into the her hands.

"Thanks..." She seemed confused as why I had her underwear but stepped up into the ambulance(with some difuculty) and shut the door, but soon they opened again and she jumped down. I finally could see what she was wearing. I study her outfit with searching eyes. She was wearing a black dress with sleeves and sweat heart neckline and red roses on the cuffs. Her hair was dyed black short, cut into a bob style, to be precise. Her shoes black stilettos with straps. There was black eye makeup around her eyes and she was wearing deep red lipstick. I looked at her with confused eyes and she seemed to sense me, "yes?"

"Nothing." I replied and turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away, "let's go."

**Reviews to see how I'm doing? Would love them! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. **

"Nothing. Let's go." Sherlock said walking away.

"Thank you. See you later." The friend of Sherlock told Lestrade and the two agents. I nodded to all of them. Grabbing my walking stick and following the sound of footsteps. We approached a curb where cabbies were hurtling by. Sherlock's friend shouted for a cab. Sherlock stood silently to the side deep thought while the other tried to hail cab. Finally, Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts.

"John, it's not working. Let's walk for a while and see if we can hail a cab where there are not many people.

"Boys. This is a woman's job." I handed one of them my walking stick and stepped out into the street a little. Taking my dress and moving it up my leg so my thigh showed. Soon cabs stopped; the drivers honking wildly. I turned and smiled waving my hand towards the cabs, "take your pick." I picked the closest cab and got in.

"221B Baker Street." Sherlock told the driver. Slowly the cab lurched into movement and was rolling down the streets of London. Finally, I let my head rest against the somewhat decent cushion and relax. Taking a deep breath, I felt tears come to my eyes, but I quickly held them back before they could fall.

"You know you don't have to hold it in." Sherlock said gaining my attention.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean your parents were just brutally murder about three hours ago. It would only make sense to cry if you're a _normal _person."

"Are you implying I'm not normal?" I asked moving my head in the direction of Sherlock. I could tell Sherlock was sitting to my right while John on the left. Sherlock smelled of chemicals and antiseptic; like a hospital. While John was wearing some sort of cologne that was way too strong and smelled like T-gel the antidandruff shampoo that my father used. I almost cried at the thought of my father cold and bloodied on the floor. And then I thought of my mother in the same condition. I heard a 'hmmm', but just turned my head towards the left. Soon we arrived at our destination because I heard doors opening. I felt a hand take mine. It felt calloused unlike the one that handed me my panties which meant it was John. I smiled and thanked him. He helped me up the stairs and I waited as they opened the door.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John called once we were in.

"Mrs. Hudson?"

"Our housekeep-"

"I'm not your housekeeper! I'm their landlady. Now who's this!?" A woman's voice echoed through what I'm assuming was a hallway.

"Mina Garrison." I told her politely.

"She will be staying with us for a while. She's blind and her parents were just murder, so she's in a little predicament." Sherlock said bounding up the stairs.

"Oh! You poor dear!" Suddenly I was enveloped in warmth and the smell of tea and biscuits.

"Thank you…" I patted her in thanks, but gently pushed her away. I was particularly not comfortable when other people besides my parents touched me.

"Well, where will she be staying then?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"With us. I'll be sleeping on the couch and she'll be sleeping in my room." John told us.

"Wait! I'll sleep on the couch. I can't take your bed."

"No. I insi-"

"No. It probably smells like you and you smell like my father, so I rather not sleep on a bed that reminds of my father, right now." I told him honestly. There was a silence, but finally he agreed.

"Okay, I understand, but I warn you the couch is a menace." I laughed and let John lead me up the stairs. It was about six steps up to a landing and another eight steps. When I entered the room I could immediately tell the room was very crowded with papers. I could smell the crisp smell of them, "we might need to clear paths for you so you don't fall." I nodded. I was led over to what I assumed was the couch.

"Well, I'll be off now. It's getting quite late. I'll see you all in the morning." Mrs. Hudson said moving out of the room and down the stairs. Suddenly, it was very quiet and I started to bounce my leg.

"Ummm-" Suddenly a door slammed opened and the familiar smell of hospital wafted into the room. I felt something hit me in the face. Thankfully it was something soft.

"Here. Put these on." Sherlock's voice told me. I felt the clothes in my lap and could tell they were a pair of sleeping pants, a night shirt, and a blanket.

"Thanks…" I said standing up and moved towards John, but something moved beneath my feet and then I was falling. I let out a screech of surprised and closed my eyes which was out reflex, but I didn't fall. Arms wrapped around me easily, almost like they fit, and pulled me close to their chest. My nose could smell various chemicals.

"Thanks, Sherlock." I patted Sherlock on the chest and stepped away from him, "where's the bathroom?"

"It's this way. I'll lead you." John said and I felt a hand take mine. I walked about seven steps when I heard a door open. He helped me in and shut the door. Locking the door, I stripped down to my undergarments, and put on the new clothes.

_They probably don't match. _I thought as I opened the door. John was standing right outside and he again lead me back to the couch. While I was getting situated Sherlock asked me a question.

"Did the murderer ever say anything?"

"Sherlock! Not tonight!" John scolded.

"It's alright. I can handle it." I told John taking a deep breath, "Yes. He was crying and sounded scared when he, you know, and he kept saying Moriarty." There was a sudden intakes of breath. John's was louder, but I could hear the faintest intake of air from Sherlock, "What? Do you know him?" I asked curiously, but with a hint of urgency.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Sherlock told me and walked away. I huffed in annoyance.

"You were the one who asked!" I yelled to him, but the reply was a door slamming, "asshole." I mumbled.

"Well…I'm off to bed." John said, "if you need anything just call." I nodded and the door shut with a resounding click. I sighed, laid down, and pulled the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and yawned. Suddenly, a gory picture flashed in my mind. Just because I couldn't see what actually happened, I could still imagine. I had once been able to see, but that change when I was ten. I knew what my mother and father looked like and that blood was red and what a burn was. I could imagine what they looked liked and that's what scared me. I let out a sob and turned my head into the cushion under. The night I cried myself to asleep while having nightmares of what happened in my mind.

**Reviews! Thanks for reading again! Also, message me with ideas and also let's all talk about season 3 of Sherlock that should be coming out this Winter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. **

The next morning I woke up to a sore neck and gunfire. Flinging the blanket off of me and rolling off the couch with a 'thump' I screamed bloody murder.

"Oh shut up!" Sherlock shouted at me. I stopped screaming and turned in his direction.

"She-e-er-lock!" I stuttered in confusion, "What's happening!"

"I'm performing an experiment!" He shouted and fired again at the wall I presume.

"Mina!" John burst into the room in a panic, "what's wrong!"

"She's fine and will you kindly shut up John!" Sherlock told John in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell are you doing while we have a guest here?!" John shouted at Sherlock.

"Wait, you do this often?" I asked Sherlock.

"Yes! He does!" John told me angrily. I laughed and then there was a silence.

"What!" They both shouted clearly annoyed by my laughing.

"You two are so funny!" I said in between giggles, "you bicker like a couple!" I snorted.

"We do not!" They both said together. I snorted again, but didn't push.

"I'm famished let's eat at the café next door, ta?" I said standing.

"How did you know there was a café next door?" John asked confused.

"It's not hard to figure out how she knows." Sherlock told John setting his gun down on a hard surface what I assumed was a table or desk, "You can always smell the pastries coming from the kitchen. Really, John, do you ever use that brain of yours?"

"Wha-"

"Boys, let's just go and eat!" I told them quickly.

"Fine!" They both huffed. I withheld my smile.

"Let me just go change back into my clothes then we can go."

"I'll help you." John offered, but I held up a hand.

"Don't worry it's only seven steps forward and on the left." I answered and grabbed my dress that I had at the bottom of the couch. I change quickly, exiting the bathroom, and started down the stairs. When I got to the bottom and walked the length of the hallway to the door I stopped.

"I might need a little help from here." I said turning towards Sherlock and John.

"I'll help you." John grabbed my arm gently and led me through the door. We walked about four steps to the left and we entered the small café. The smell of pastries and food invaded my nose making my mouth water. I felt something brush pass me and take a seat in a booth closest to us. John lead me the booth and helped me sit.

"Do you want me to read you the menu?" John asked.

"I'll just have some scrambled eggs and toast." I told him, "oh and maybe a coffee."

"Okay." We settled into a silence that I would have said it was comfortable if not for Sherlock tapping repeatedly on the table. I sighed and started to bounce my right leg. Finally a voice interrupted our silence. I almost sighed in relief.

"What'll everyone be having today?" A woman asked. I could tell she looked in my direction from the pause and giggle. She then must have noticed Sherlock and John because she gasped.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, omg, it's a pleasure to serve you!" She then proceeded to lean over the table, "what will you two be having today?" Her voice suddenly deep and sultry, I almost gagged on my spit. I could practically smell the hormones coming off of her.

"Three." I corrected, but she didn't seem to hear.

_Of course. No one listens to the girl and especially the blind girl. _

"I'll have the French toast with two fried eggs." John said not seeming to notice the tension. She muttered a 'yes'.

"And for you, honey?" Her voice dropped another pitch.

"I'll have the eggs benedict." Sherlock seemed to totally brush her off. I laughed.

"What?" She seemed surprised by his response. I laughed again, "what will you be having!?" She hissed at me.

"Just toast and scrambled eggs with coffee, please. Thanks." I smiled at her. Hearing her stomped off made me snicker to myself.

"What are you so happy about?" John asked.

"Really, John, are you that stupid." Sherlock said while his fingers continued to tap the surface of the table.

"Sherlock! You don't have to be mean just because you don't want to be here." I chastised, but was smiling at the same time.

"Why would you ever think that?" Sherlock asked.

"Your tone of voice suggests frustration and you tapping your fingers like that show that your patience is running thin." I said waving my hand.

"Wow, Mina, how'd did you get that?" John asked his astonishment showing through. I put my pointer finger to my lips and shhhed him.

"It's a secret." I whispered smiling. I heard the familiar footsteps of the waitress and suddenly plates clattered onto the table.

"Here you go!" The waitress spoke clearly angry.

"Thank you." John said politely. I nodded and took a bite and immediately gagged. Reaching around the table for the napkin holder, I found it, and spit into the napkin I took.

"What! What is it!?" John asked. I heard the clattered of the his fork on my plate, "urgh. Salt!"

"Clearly, you've made an enemy." Sherlock said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I nodded.

"Clearly."

**Reviews are great! I love them. Please review your thoughts. I appreciate them greatly. Thanks for reading again! **


End file.
